


Nanny zayn

by Hell2here0i0come0



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Ass Play, Bestiality, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Creampie, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dubious Consent, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Felching, Fetus Harry, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mansion Fic, Multi, Nanny Zayn, Other, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Zayn, Voyeurism, cum inside ass, dub con, one direction - Freeform, one direction smut, one-shot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell2here0i0come0/pseuds/Hell2here0i0come0
Summary: Yeah... i don’t know what this is... oops enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

'Just like that darling, shh' zayn soothed Harry who lay face down on the bed, naked, with his perky bum being oiled up. Zayn's dark hands kneaded the tender cheeks and pulled them apart. 'Hmm such a little hole, there there, nanny Zayn's got you'. Harry clutched the sheets with his hands, his eyes strongly shut when he felt fingers thrusting inside his bum. 'Hurry now baby boy, open up your naughty hole for me. Papa's almost home'. Harry's eyes flew open when he heard that. 'Papa?' He whispered groggily. Zayn didn't answer, rather pushed three fingers inside the messy hole and with his other hand rubbed up and down the 17 year old's lean thighs. 

With a kiss to both his bum cheeks and soft pat, zayn was gone. Harry was naked, on his tummy , in his bedroom. The sound of the front door opening was heard along with rattling of keys. Footsteps slowly coming up the stairs. The door to the room slowly opening with a creaking sound. Harry heard footsteps approaching his bed. 

Zayn watched Mr styles approach the boy, his large hand cupping Harry's soft bum, slipping between his cheeks to feel the slick hole. He hummed approvingly as Zayn watched him strip naked, and with one thrust he started fucking his son. He could see from the side angle, Mr styles's hands gripping his son's slim waist and then thrusting deep, hard and fast. Harry's gasps and moans weren't unnoticed and only encouraged harder thrusts. The wet slapping sound of hips smacking harry’s arse echoed in the room. The bed shook, and soon enough with a deep moan, Mr styles unloaded inside Harry's arse. He thrusted a few more times before gently patting the bum cheeks and going out the room. 

Zayn went over to the boy and crouched down behind him, spreading harry's bum to see the wrecked hole leaking his father's cum. With a proud smile, zayn started eating out the boy. His tongue went straight in and rubbed those velvety walls before plunging deep inside the bubble butt. The poor boy shook from the pleasure as zayn licked out all the cum dumped inside the perky bum. He lifted Harry's hips up and got a hand around his hard cock. 'Shh Its ok sweetie, im here. Cum for nanny zayn' he whispered huskily.He pumped the leaking hot shaft and a few seconds later, harry came, shuddering violently as zayn kissed his wet hole. 

Zayn cleaned up the boy and tucked him in.


	2. The library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More... SMUT!! Yes!! Enjoy :)

Mr styles ordered harry to be bathed and fed before he was to be summoned to the library. Harry sat alone at the huge dining table, zayn presented all sorts of exquisite food in-front of him. After zayn set the table up, he left, but not before coming to stand beside harry, crouching down so his lips were inches apart from the boy's ears. 'Papa wants you in the library. Eat up so nanny zayn can get you ready baby boy.' Zayn whispered as if it was a secret to which Harry gulped and nodded.

Zayn came in after harry was finished. He instructed the boy to stand up and then undid his jeans before taking them off along with Harry's boxers. He didn't bother with the shirt, 'we don't want you walking around naked now do we darling'. His hands lingered on the soft thighs before he led the boy upstairs out of the dining room. Harry walked up the stairs naked waist down and blushed despite the fact no one was around in the mansion. Zayn stripped him naked in the bathroom and showered him, paying close attention to the boy's erection and bum. 'Turn around for me, nanny zayn has to take a look at your hole sweetie'. Harry gasped as zayn inserted a lubed up finger which slowly started thrusting deep inside him. Zayn stopped after three were inside after which he cleaned him off and sent the boy with a towel around his waist to the library. 

Mr styles said nothing as harry came to stand beside the chair where was writing. He stood up and kissed the boy's curly head. Harry was bent over the arm of a nearby couch and felt his father undo the towel around his waist. He felt his father's large hands spread his thighs apart to inspect his bum. Mr styles bent down and came face to face with his son's sweet hole. He trailed his finger down to rub circles over its rim and heard an intake of breath from his son. Smiling approvingly, he patted the smooth bum and pushed his cock inside. 

Mr styles wasted no time before thrusting hard and fast into his son's bubble butt. He held onto the boy's hips as harry moaned with each thrust abusing his prostate. His arse jiggled from the harsh thrusts and he felt his hard cock leaking precum over the sofa. Harry released a deep moan when he felt his father's cock twitch and spurt warm ropes of cum inside his bum. Mr styles pulled out and left after patting his son's cum filled arse. 

Harry felt someone stand him up and then found himself sitting on the couch on the person's lap. 'You ok baby boy?' He heard Zayn's voice. Zayn tucked the boy's face in his neck and comfortingly rubbed Harry's back. ‘Aww look at your hole baby’ zayn said as his finger rubbed over harry’s cum leaking hole. ‘Papa’s cum is leaking out hazza, there there you must be so embarrassed huh baby. I’m here now shh’. Harry's response was muffled as he rested his head on Zayn's shoulder. 'Shh nanny Zayn's here baby, don't you worry'. Zayn said as he inserted a blue dildo inside Harry's leaking hole. Harry grumbled in annoyance but zayn shushed him as he slowly patted the base of the dildo. 'Go on, it's only me my darling' zayn cooed at the boy who moaned and slowly started riding the dildo. 'You wanna cum for nanny zayn, don't you baby.' Harry whined and wrapped both his arms around Zayn's neck. 'Shh hazza, let go baby boy, make a cummy' Zayn said brushing aside the boy's curly hair from his forehead. Zayn slammed the dildo all the way inside the teenager's messy hole as harry came untouched, his body shaking violently from the pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking it! Comments kudos really appreciated!! Thanks for reading!


	3. Intriguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of smut! I started this off as a one-shot but I think I’m gonna add a plot and move it forwards. Tell me what you think! Enjoy

'I'm so terribly sorry mr styles, we'll be gone only for a few days. Until then-', 'it's quite alright, I'll be sure to take good care of them. Yes yes I know, no worries.'

Harry sat on the sofa, intensely playing video games. 'Here's the chips you ordered harry' zayn said as he put them on the sofa but harry   
remained glued to the screen. Zayn frowned and sat beside the boy and whispered 'show me your hole'. Harry immediately blushed and slightly nodded. He got up to lay over Zayn's lap, clad in his blue pyjamas. 'Lift up your hips darling' zayn said as his fingers pushed down the boy's pyjamas along with his boxers. Harry hid his face in his hands of embarrassment. He was glad they were alone in the mansion right now. If somebody was here they'd see harry laying over Zayn's lap, half naked in the living room of all places. His attention was brought back when zayn's large hands parted open his bum cheeks to reveal a thick buttplug.  
Zayn smiled proudly when he saw the blue plug and gripped its base. He slowly pulled it out, only to thrust it back inside. 'Aah!' Harry moaned as the plug hit his prostate. 'N-nanny stop, aah!'. 'Hmm? What's that, you wanna talk to nanny zayn now baby?' Zayn innocently asked as he kept pushing the plug in and out, watching Harry's greedy little bum latch on to it every time he pulled back. 'You seemed awfully busy before baby boy, don't we say thank you when someone gives you something? forgotten your manners now have we?' Harry tried listening to what zayn was saying but his body was overtook with the pleasure. He started pushing back into Zayn's hand and his hard cock brushed against Zayn's pants. Then it hit him, he didn't say thank you for the chips! Damn it. 

'S-sorry, I'm sorry' Harry started babbling, zayn took pity on the boy and took the thick plug out, but not before thrusting it deep inside   
one last time eliciting a surprised gasp out of harry. Zayn smirked and stared at the 17 year old over his lap who lay half naked and panting. He helped the boy sit on his lap, harry instantly clinging to zayn by wrapping his arms around his neck and snuggling in the crook of his neck. 

'Yrshe sh mshh' zayn heard from the boy. 'What's that darling' He asked with a smile on his face as he ran his hands over the smooth legs wrapped around him. Harry rested his head on Zayn's shoulder instead and then grumpily mumbled 'you're so mean', a cute pout finding itself on his face. Zayn let out a surprised chuckle, 'oh so I'm the mean one huh, who brought you your favourite chips' Zayn playfully shot back. 'Don't care' harry huffed and cuddled deeper into Zayn's warmth. Zayn's fingers ghosted over Harry's sides before tickling him suddenly, catching the boy off guard.   
Harry laughed uncontrollably and struggled to get away as zayn tickled him mercilessly. 'Hahaha! Alright stop, stop!' The boy yelled between laughs. Zayn smiled and ceased his onslaught, cuddling the teenager in his lap. 

'But like... I'm sorry' Harry said with a little blush on his face. 'Hmm' was Zayn's reply. 'You were naughty weren't you baby boy' zayn said. Harry nodded in Zayn's shoulder. 'And what does nanny zayn have to do now sweetie?' Zayn cooed and unbuttoned his pants. Harry blushed intensely and mumbled after a while 'gotta fuck it out'. 'That's right baby boy, nanny zayn has to fuck the naughty outta you.' Harry hid his face in Zayn's neck when he felt his nanny's cock slap against his ass. 'Shh, I'll be quick darling' zayn said, kissing the boy's curly head, pushing his long hard cock inside Harry's bum. Harry groaned as he felt the the head stretch his rim slightly and then slowly the rest slid inside him. Zayn wasted no time before grabbing the boy's hips and bouncing the lean pliant body on his hard cock. 

Harry grunted and moaned as zayn fucked him. He heard zayn whisper sweet nothings in his ear along with gentle shushes when Zayn's cock rammed his prostate over and over. Harry wrapped a hand around his own leaking arousal but zayn spanked him and forbid him from touching himself. 'Nanny zayn's here to make you cum baby'. He watched Harry's body bounce up and down on his cock and moaned in pleasure, thrusting harder into the warm hole. 'Good boy' , 'there's a good boy. Cum for me harry, make cummies for nanny zayn'. Harry's bum clenched around Zayn's cock and zayn saw the boy's hard leaking cock twitch violently before erupting and shooting streaks of cum all over their fronts. Harry's face cutely formed an o as he came. Zayn kissed Harry's neck and closed his eyes, his own cock unloading warm cum inside harry. Harry felt himself fill up with his nanny's cum and sighed as zayn sat his body down completely on his cock, thrusting up a few times to push up his cum some more. 

Soon Harry started whining because of oversensitivity but zayn simply shushed him and cuddled the tired boy. His soft cock lay enveloped inside Harry's warm hole. After a while, harry was slowly lifted off the limp cock and what almost immediately followed was a loud squelching sound as Harry's wet hole leaked out Zayn's cum. Harry blushed and tried standing up arguing ''m gonna get the sofa dirty' but zayn held him still, whispering 'that's okay baby no need to worry, push out my cum, let nanny zayn see you make a messy'.   
Zayn held his hips firmly as Harry's hands gripped his shoulders. Harry stood still, whimpering and embarrassed, as the cum leaked out of his hole and trickled down his balls, landing on the sofa. Zayn kept on whispering filth in Harry's ear whilst comfortingly rubbing his hands over the trembling boy's body. 'Now look at that, nanny zayn gave you so much cummies didn't he, I know there's more baby boy push it out, you can do it'. After nearly all of it was out, zayn gently kneaded Harry's bum, praising the young boy. Zayn gathered the fallen cum in his hand as used it as lube to stroke one last orgasm out of Harry's cock. The little boy cried in pleasure and came dry on Zayn's hand, curling into zayn as much as he could. 

Afterwards, zayn showered Harry and cleaned up. Mr styles was to be back late today and subsequently couldn't spend time with his son. At 11 pm, just before harry was going to bed, the door bell rang. Harry walked downstairs and heard zayn greet his father. He was surprised to see his father didn't come alone. 'This is louis Tomlinson, son. The Tomlinson family is going out of country for some time and so we will be looking after him. Oh and this is their dog, Arthur'. Harry saw a boy, a little shorter than him, brown feathered hair. Harry shook his hand as the boy smiled shyly back at him. He turned to the dog, a somewhat big dog, more muscular and lean than furry. He petted the dog who licked his face in enthusiasm. Mr styles retired to his room after nodding to zayn . 'Now then, time for bed' proclaimed zayn. 'This way mr Tomlinson' zayn directed louis towards one of the guest rooms and the dog followed. Harry went to his room to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it! I hope you liked it, if you did please drop a kudos and comment wether I should take this forward. Please comment what you thought, I love comments! Thanks for reading!!


	4. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same consistent theme of this story, SMUT!!! I hope you like it! Please comment and drop a kudos if you like it ;)

Louis followed zayn in the mansion. He was led through the beautifully decorated corridors to a large room. A giant bed lay in the corner with chairs and sofas places near it. The 19 year old couldn't do much sightseeing as zayn ushered him forward to a chair, Arthur laying down on a rug near the bed. 'Come master Louis, a bath before bed' zayn said as he sat on one of the chairs with Louis standing infront of him. It was custom for nannies to tend to the homeowners including the guests. Zayn saw Louis's small curvy form the second he stepped in and could only wonder how that delicate body looked naked. He unbuttoned the boy's shirt and took it off, admiring the somewhat muscular chest that still retained some baby fat. Louis bit his lip which zayn found quite adorable so he quickly proceeded. Next came the jeans which he took off only to be shocked at what he saw. Master Louis wore a diaper. Zayn instantly regained himself and took off the diaper as if it were everyday's occurrence, he hadn't the intention to embarrass the poor boy whose cheeks flamed red. Now he understood, this was why mr styles told him to give louis a bath. 

Directing the boy to the tub, zayn's eyes marvelled at the thick muscular thighs of the boy. Surely he must play sports. And moving above he saw the juiciest bubble butt his eyes had ever seen. Yes harry has quite the arse but Louis's was so round and perky and jiggled lightly as he walked. He couldn't wait to get his hands on it. Louis remained silent throughout the bath, as he allowed Zayn's hands to rub over his arms, his chest, his shoulders. Zayn didn't start a conversation either as he was entranced at the soft skin his hands soaped up. 'Please stand up sir' zayn gently said and Louis obeyed wordlessly, standing up to face him. Zayn soaped up those thick thighs first, his hands travelling up and down and in between his legs, eliciting  a soft gasp from the boy but nothing other. Zayn soaped up the boy's legs and feet before turning him around with a hand on his hip.

Now he had a clear view of the boy's bum, naked and exposed for him to see and touch. He soaped up his hands generously and began to knead those cheeks. 'Push out that arse f'r me' zayn mumbled as Louis put his hands on the wall and arched his back. Zayn almost moaned at the pliant boy. Harry would need a spanking once in a while cuz he would get fussy and wouldn't listen. Here was Louis who did everything zayn said no questions asked. Zayn decided to take it a step further and grabbed hold of each cheek to pull it apart. The boy's hole finally came in sight, a small twitching pucker, it looked so innocent and tight, zayn couldn't help but give it a sloppy kiss. Louis whimpered and pushed back causing zayn to instinctively spank the boy. 'A-ah! Daddy!'. Zayn's eyes went wide. The way louis said daddy, so soft and feminine. 

Zayn exhaled and decided to stop there. He finished the bath after cleaning Louis's cock and balls. He found the boy's cock to be small compared to Harry's. Yet another adorable thing about him. Plus the way he was shying away when zayn stroked his small cock was so cute. He had to shush the boy's whines with soft whispers and kisses. Clearly his cock was very sensitive.  
After the bath Louis was led outside to the room, naked. Arthur lit up seeing louis naked and ran to him as he instant started sniffing and licking the teenager's hard cock. Zayn stood frozen. Should he push the dog away, should he let this happen. Just what was happening? All the while Louis strongly held onto Zayn's shirt and stood still, moaning as Arthur licked his cock. 

'That's enough!' Boomed mr styles's voice and instantly Arthur stopped and sat down, his head down. Louis looked up to see mr styles standing in the doorway, he held a bag in his hands. Louis realised he was naked and hard infront of mr styles and immediately blushed, hiding himself behind Zayn's stunned figure. Mr styles's demeanour immediately changed from hard and stern to soft and gently. His frown turned into a warm smile and he bent down to his knees, his arms opening forward. 'C'me here baby'. Louis head poked out from behind zayn where he hid and he slowly went to mr styles, eventually standing in front of him and hugging him, his head buried inside in the crook of mr styles's neck. Zayn watched as one of mr styles's arms enveloped the boy from his back but the other went down to that bubble butt, his hand going down and slipping inside the crack. He must've ran a finger over the boy's hole with the way louis gasped suddenly. 

'That'll be all zayn, thank you' said mr styles, that was Zayn's turn to leave and so he did. After closing the door however, he stood outside. Curiosity got the better of him as he bent down to his knees to see what he could from the door lock. Louis was laid down on what looked like a changing table for babies. The boy was face down with mr styles looming above him, whispering in his ear as his hands caressed every part of Louis's naked body. Mr styles kissed down the boy's neck to his soft tush. Zayn had never seen his master be so gentle and soft. With harry he always fucked the boy hard and rough, pounding away mercilessly into his son. With Louis he was so delicate and gentle, zayn wondered why. Mr styles ate out Louis's bubble butt earnestly and loudly. Zayn clearly heard sloppy kissing and slurping but could only see the boy shivering and moaning as mr styles's head was buried deep inside the arse. 

In fear of getting caught, zayn moved to stand near the door instead. He could make out whimpers and whines, 'D-daddy, Ahh!'. Mr styles only grunted and groaned deeply, continuing with his onslaught. Zayn could almost imagine Louis's flushed face, his beautiful arse. He looked at the time, it was getting late. He turned around and walked away, but not before hearing  
'Arthur, mount'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m experimenting with two things with this story, diaper kink and bestiality. I hope you like it and the bottom louis part! I wonder why mr styles is like that with Louis though. Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> ...kudos? Comment? What’d you think...


End file.
